Kill La Kill: Life Fibers Synchronized
by godramm
Summary: Featuring Satsuki and Junketsu returning from the failed attempted to defeat Ragyo, both Human and Clothing have a reason to fight. Watch as friends betray each other and old enemies unite for a common goal.


**Hello and welcome to Kill La Kill: Life Fibers Synchronized! A time travel retelling of Kill La Kill with a spin and a twist. Featuring Satsuki and Junketsu returning from the failed attempted to defeat Ragyo, both Human and Clothing have a reason to fight. Watch as friends betray each other and old enemies unite for a common goal. Warning, if you haven't watched all of Kill La Kill then don't read this story as this will contain spoilers for the show and you might not understand some references.**

 **Disclaimer: I, GODRAMM don't own any characters from Kill La Kill except any OCs might create. All rights go to Trigger and any other companies that might have a hold on this anime. I own this story and nothing more.**

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to a new little project I have decided to create. I have recently been watching Kill La Kill between classes and absolutely loved it. It was very funny and exciting with great characters and I wish to add my spin on things. Now if you are here from my Code Geass story don't worry, I have been working on the chapters ahead so I have a few done before I post due to how busy I am. This is a pilot to give you guys a taste of what I could bring and would love your feedback. I do wish to get a beta as my English is terrible and don't want you guys to hate the story due to grammar.**

 **Chapter 1: Return**

Satsuki stood before the Kamui known as Junketsu, the very one his father had said would be her wedding dress. Well she wished to not wait any longer for this day, with her sister showing up wearing the other Kamui, for her plans to succeed they needed her to be at her best. She needed to see where her little sister stood on the totem poll in relation with her.

She opened up the cabinet to see the most beautiful garment she had ever saw and probably would see. The blue lining on the white was stunning yet she knew this wasn't any old piece of cloth. This was made purely out of life fibers and could kill her if not subdued by her. She went to go grab it when Takiji Kuroido ran in and tried to stop her.

She how no time with a worm like him!

She told him to get lost and was about to start undressing, she would overcoming anything, including this piece of clothing. That is all that is. A. Piece. Of. Clothing. Clothing was meant to be worn by humans, to be used by humans. Clothing was nothing without humans. So as she began to stretch out her arm to grab the kamui a wave nausea hit her, making her stumble back, flashes filling her mind. It was like a lightning bolt had stuck her, making her fall to the ground

Battles that hadn't happened yet flashed in her mind. Her and Matoi at school fighting, her proclaiming that she was nothing alike her sister. Then the whole battle royal and Matoi fighting each and every one of her elite guards, god she was proud of them. They had stood up to a Kamui and almost beat it… well Hōka kinda got squashed literally, but he tried. Then she had taken over the schools only to have Matoi and the Nudists try to stop her. To the battle with Ryuko with Junketsu (why does she feel betrayed when she thinks of that) stitched onto her. She had never synchronized before so she had gotten her ass kicked, but thankful Maco actually told the plans to the elite four which saved her sister. Then the final battle.

She had fought side by side with her sister against Ragyo and Nui, her blood boiling just looking at the woman who had ruined her life and wanted nothing more to kill that pathetic life fiber monster yet when she went up to the satellite she knew she couldn't be the woman to go kill her, that was Ryuko's job. When Ryuko had Senketsu absorb all the goku uniforms, she felt a cry of pain as Junketsu was absorbed as well. This was the first sound she had heard from the kamui and it wouldn't be the last.

Standing there looking into the sky, she watched two beams clash into each other over and over waiting for one to budge. Then something went wrong and a huge explosion happened. She watched as the red from her sister exploded only leaving the rainbow that would be her mother. She had failed. All hope was lost if Ryuko had died. She could feel the submission order given again and saw as the was being engulfed in a sphere of life fibers. It started to get hot when she saw something,

All of a sudden she saw a blue light come from the blackening side and saw something that she never had seen before. It was Junketsu and it was racing back down to the Earth toward her. As the heat grew she watched the kamui grow closer and closer until it latched onto her form. She couldn't fight it as it synchronized with her body as the heat was unbearable. Finally the Earth was gone and all that was left was a floating body left in the vacuum of space.

Junketsu risked its life to protect her, someone who she once treat it like nothing, but a parasite. Well not this time!

Finally Satsuki got her senses and picked herself up off the ground of the room and tried to remember where she was, which wasn't easy due to the last thing she remembered was talking to Junketsu after she had lost her baby sister. But if what was surrounding her was real, what Junketsu had told her had be the truth and here was a chance to fight once more. To kill that bitch.

She walked back up the stairs, ignoring the calls of people behind her, at this very moment they weren't important as the thing in front of her. She watched a Junketsu's eyes were bugged out until it saw her, she must be a calming for the kamui to see someone familiar after what just happened.

The kamui's eyes settle on the normal shape, but Satsuki could tell that it wanted out of that stupid cabinet and she was happy to make it happen. She grabbed her kamui and started to get undressed before the two men, those two forgotten mist of what just happened.

"With this blood, I recreate our bond, so take blood Junketsu. It is our eternal vow, the crimson thread that will tie us together once more!" With a slice against her finger with Bakuzan, drops of blood splatted onto the white garment, but was absorbed as the eyes of Junketsu widen with the vow and hopped onto Satsuki's body as it did before, but this time was different. Since Junketsu was already awake,tThe pain wasn't there and she didn't fight the power of the kamui, instead she let the bliss fill her as she hear the kamui sing in pleasure. This time she would not control Junketsu, instead they would be partners as it always should have been. As she felt the transformation almost complete she called out, the bliss filling her voice as this body felt Junketsu on it for the first time.

"Life Fiber **Synchronize** , Kamui Junketsu!"

Satsuki hovered in the air as the synchronization between her a Junketsu finalized for the first time in this world, blue light pour out in waves, energy crackling around as the two powerfully beings became one. She had done it once before and she knew now how Ryuko felt when she was forced to wear Junketsu, what she meant. The bliss of synchronization was incredible, something she couldn't describe in words.

She let Junketsu in and she felt the bond form between wearer and clothing form as it did that horrid day. Since she wasn't forcing the override, she looked quite different and she quite liked the change.

The bust area was covered as Junketsu had been with Ryuko with gold and blue striping,but the rest of her torso still was only covered by the blue straps. The back had a vent on it with the spin pattern coming down connecting the thong she wore. The end of Junketsu's shoulder pads had the gold tassels coming off of it and the buckles were gold as well. Also the the skirt was a bit longer, but still looked similar to how it was. The big difference was with her head. Now the horns were a bit longer, but her hair wasn't straight anymore. Instead it had a wild look to her which made her look even more intimating.

Finally every bit of blue was glowing with power and energy as well as her eyes which were the same blue now. While her sister wore Junketsu, she never bonded. She on the other hand now had a strong bond with the kamui and it showed in the look. The blasts of energy started to slow

As she came back down she felt the eyes of the men behind her shift away, obviously embarrassed that they were seeing their lady in such a way which made her giggle a bit.

It was like when Nonon got her final goku uniform, She had asked Shirō over and over if this was all the fabric he had for her. Satsuki didn't know however that he had done it to be funny as his laugher after the question had shocked her. Nonon, even with all of her confidence she showed off, she didn't like how small her body was and he must have known that.

"Why do you look away, I am not ashamed of how I look and if it means having power then I will show everything if I must!" She yelled at the two men, getting their attention with how clear her voice was. No pain, no struggle her voice just held demand as it always have. "You who has zero ambition stands there with your tongue in your throat as if a cat has snatched it up you peasant. You wished to stop my ambition, then please try."

"My lady are you alright!?" Mitsuzō asked his lady, worry etched in his voice. She looked at the old butler and smiled a small smile at him.

"I am, Get some tea ready for the trip back, I wish to take care of the trash around here." Like that the smile dropped and a death glare to the short old man, who looked like he just pissed himself.

"At once my lady." He left the room elegantly as always, saying his final respects for the Family Stewart as he walked passed.

"Now Takiji, you wish for me to take off the outfit correct?"

"Yes, your mother ordered for that outfit not to be removed, it is dangerous!" The tiny man said, making the young Kiryuin laugh.

"Dangerous you say? Now let see if you're right!" A smirk grew as she heard the laughter of her partner, looking forward to having a bit of fun. " **Junketsu Senpū!"** She yelled as she flew in front of the cowering man before her. She grabbed Bakuzan and sliced at the man, a red mark forming at his neck as she landed, Junketsu going back to normal. Behind her she heard 2 thomps as she felt the life fiber from his clothing attach to her kamui, Junketsu obtaining the power after it merged with Senketsu.

"Now Junketsu, let's get ready to go back to Honnouji Academy. I believe I have a sister to bring down a peg."

"Hopefully you won't crush her to bad." A woman's voice was heard, it reminding Satsuki of wind chimes in the wind, It sounded so musical to her ears.

"Of course not, after all she is still afraid of her appearance still and we can't have that if we want to have any chance against Ragyo."

"I still want revenge for what she had me do to Ryuko, sometimes my power is a set back even for me." Menace filled Junketsu voice as she remembered having a taste of the absolute submission ability and being forced to use it on Ryuko.

"Yes while it can be a issue, the Absolute Absorption ability comes in handy to make fights even against other life fiber uniforms. Being able to get even a bit of the power and use it as your own is to good to pass on Junketsu. Your power is a gift, remember that." Her voice was firm as she everything and it was true. While Junketsu could absorb a power, it is only a small fraction of its original power.

"Yes of course. You're right as always Satsuki." Was her partners response to her statement as she walked out of the room. She saw the two guards she had ordered away and yelled at them.

"Why don't you actually do something and clean up the trash in there!" With that she walked up and out of the Kiryuin Mansion as she got back into her helicopter. Mitsuzō walked up to her and gave a tea cup before bowing and pouring her tea she loved so much. After he was done he sat down and buckled up as she did the same before beginning the tea to her lips and taking a sip of it, the tea calming her as she saw a flash happen and Junketsu going to her sailor uniform.

As they flew over the city, she was reminded on what the world looked like before it was destroyed by that monster. The way it look during the mid-day, the sun shining on every little building of the city she owned. She looked around on how beautiful it really was and it made her will grow. She had came back for a reason and she will not let that monster take it away from her again!

She looked down and saw Junketsu's eyes looking out the window as well, obviously taking in the sights as well.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Satsuki asked her companion which surprised the kamui.

"Oh yes, incredibly so, I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before." The kamui replied, going back to her sightseeing.

"This is what I fight for, the ability to live and see this everyday."

"I understand why, it's quite calming."

"Indeed." She stated as she started looking back out to the window of the helicopter, waiting till she got to Honnouji Academy to think more about what is going on, if she was to be honest it was all a bit much.

 **At Honnouji Academy**

As the helicopter began to land on the top of Honnouji Academy, Satsuki looked down to see her elite four kneeling at the doorway, waiting for their lady to grace them once more. Once she felt the helicopter hit the bottom and saw the beginning of the blades shut down, she began unbuckling everything and got out of her seat, not wanting to wait any longer. She hopped out of flying machine and clicked her heel against the ceiling as she strode over to her kneeling elite four.

"Welcome back Lady Satsuki." They all said in unison which made her smirk, she had trained them well.

"Stand Elite Four, now has everything gone to plan?"

" **Of course! The stage for Matoi is set up as asked Lady Satsuki!** Ira said in his booming voice making Nonon facepalm,

"Do you have to be so loud big head, geez chill out." Was Nonon's remark which of course made Ira's attention go to her.

" **What did you say SHORTY!"** Was ira's booming reply, making Hōka laugh at how childing they were being.

"Now, now. Calm down big man before you make Lady Satsuki annoyed. Statistically that isn't that good of a idea." Hōka said in his calming neutral voice, making Ira bring his attention to his lady.

Uzu 'looked' over at her, his eyes scrunched as he was trying to decided something. Obviously he figured it out and his face went back to normal. "I thought I felt something off, you got Junketsu on don't you?"

"Yes, I wish to be ready if we plan on trying to get Ryuko into our little group, thought a kick down would help her." Satsuki said which made Nonon grunt.

"I don't understand why you care this much for her, all she does is protect that slacker and her family." She said before realizing her mistake. "Sorry Lady Satsuki."

"I am doing this because she WILL be needed in our fight, If I didn't believe she would help I wouldn't worry about her just like the rest of the pigs in this school." She replied a little heatedly, she hated being questioned.

"You right Lady Satsuki…" Mumbled Nonon.

"Good, now if you please come with me, we have something we need to get done." Satsuki said walking past the Elite Four, they following her as she goes into her private Student Council room with the four of them.

 **At Maco's Place**

Senketsu felt a power rush over him as if a wave had hit a shore line. The spark reminded him of when and Ryuko had first united and she wore him that day in the lab, yet this was way more powerful. He has no idea what's going on, but it couldn't be good.

 _What will Satsuki and the Elite Four do? What did she mean by having Ryuko join them? Why are Junketsu and her so close?_

 **A/N: And that is it for Chapter One: Return. I hope you guys enjoy and if you didn't notice, yes I merge the original first two chapters to create this as was my attention from the start. This is only my second crack at a fanfiction and I am quite new to Kill La Kill so I wanted to make a first attempt as one might say.**

 **I am still looking for a beta, so if you are interested then by all means please contact me will see where it goes. Also if you have any ideas for this story then also either leave a review or contact me viva PM. I will return your message and if I use the idea I will credit you within the you guys enjoyed and will see you next time. GODRAMM out.**


End file.
